


【茜言万雨】春夜告解

by CitrusOranges



Series: 玻璃飛船 [14]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, OOC得要死, 先跪歉了真的完全不懂宗教, 告解室, 完全没有冒犯任何人宗教信仰的意思, 茜1雨0, 请谨慎观看, 雷人怪东西
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusOranges/pseuds/CitrusOranges
Summary: 我的心切慕你，如鹿切慕溪水。
Relationships: 万茜/张雨绮
Series: 玻璃飛船 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975480





	【茜言万雨】春夜告解

严寒过去之后，教堂终于又有了些生气。外墙墙面的缝隙里长出了嫩绿的新芽，它们在早春的风里颤抖，承着晶莹的晨露，孱弱却又顽强。阳光透过玻璃花窗，在墙壁上留下彩色的光辉。圣母像也沐浴其中，橙金色的斑驳光点落在她低垂的眼角，似是一颗闪着光的泪珠。

时间有些紧迫，但凯蒂没有迟到——她从来不会迟到。踏进门时，弥撒即将开始。她挑了教堂靠后的长椅坐下，阳光没能照到这里，中间几排木制长椅上有被拱形长窗割裂成菱形的明亮光斑，凯蒂想，那些座位上可能会有春的暖意吧。但她从来不会坐在那里。

那日有些不同。

颂唱完诗歌时，凯蒂注意到一位面生的牧师。那是个女人，她沉默地伫立在角落里，神情严肃且专注。黑色的长袍让她看起来有些不近人情，洁白的罗马领服帖地压在她的颈间，使她显得圣洁又禁欲。她的脸像瓷一样润泽白皙，浅红的唇抿成一条柔和的线，眼尾微垂，这些又使她的面容柔软了许多。凯蒂看着她，一瞬有些失神，不知为何，恍惚间她突然想起了坠着泪滴的圣母像。

那夜祷告完毕，凯蒂心里有点不安。

梦魇如期而至。但这次的梦里，邪恶的异兽和游魂消散得很快，随之出现的，是那个牧师。她穿着漆黑的袍，带着绣有金色十字架的白色圣带，周身仿佛有光芒环绕。她的嘴抿成笔直的线，有剑的锋利和刀的寒冷。牧师伸手将凯蒂从地上拉起来，她的手干燥又温暖，凯蒂听见她说：“不要害怕。”

她整理好裙摆时，牧师已经不见了。这时候她才发现，自己身处荒野，教堂坐落在这片荒凉野地的尽头。

凯蒂没来得及赶到她的庇护所，就醒过来了，醒来时她听见一个声音在对自己说，再去见她一面吧。

-

她又见到了她，在教堂里，在梦里。

在教堂里，牧师和她从未有过交集。她总是在仪式结束后匆匆离开，从不敢逗留。牧师好奇的目光不止一次扫过来，她只能惊慌地避开，不再去看她。

之后她仍会在梦里见到牧师。牧师变得亲切、温和。在她梦里停留的时间变得更长，和她的接触也变得更多。

最开始的梦里，牧师会亲切地吻她的手腕，后来，她吻她的唇。她的吻像春夜的风一样柔和，她的手指像柳枝一样软韧，她抚摸她的身体，握她的腰，探寻流淌着蜜与奶的迦南地。

凯蒂总在清晨第一缕阳光爬上床角时惊醒，照镜子时，她看得见自己潮红的脸。她知道梦中发生了什么，可她不愿因此放弃去教堂的计划——实际上她也贪恋着在梦里与圣洁的牧师相会的时刻。

可是后来，事情逐渐变得不可控制，梦魇愈发清晰，牧师出现的次数也越来越多，她来拯救她，与她欢爱，让她做不好任何事，让她一心只想着见她。凯蒂意识到自己不能再这样下去。主的孩子不能成日被欲念浸没头脑，淫邪会使她受罚。再这样下去，她会被硫磺和火焰熏闷，主会降罪于她。

-

老旧木门的合页有些上锈，拉开来咯吱作响。凯蒂吓了一跳，慌忙闪进告解室内，又飞快地关上了门。狡猾的月光从镂花间溜进来，投下的光影像是花束被拖行碾碎后留下的汁液。凯蒂坐下，往后靠了靠，生怕玷污了那皎洁的银白。接着，她开始忏悔。

“我有罪，”她说，“亲爱的主，我有罪。”

周遭寂静无声。

“我不敢来，”她继续说道，“亲爱的天父，我没有脸面来到这里向神父忏悔。我不敢睡，我睡不着，我只能在漆黑的夜里向您忏悔，我要阐明我心里的罪恶。”

“你犯了何罪？”

凯蒂吓了一跳。

那是个女人的声音，凯蒂并不知道是谁，只知道她就在隔壁的小室内。会是她吗？凯蒂想，不可能是她。她只是教区派来这里的见习牧师，还不能代表主来倾听世人的忏悔。

她还是犹豫了一下。沉默片刻，她再次开口：“我不应贪欢享乐，不应满心欲念。我有罪，亲爱的主，请宽恕我。从现在起我不会再思考此事，我会保持贞洁，不去想，不去念……我会去别的教堂寻求您的帮助，我会按时祷告，按时劳作。我会向您祈祷，感激您的宽恕。”

“不论在何处，主都会帮助你，”那人说，“为什么要放弃这里？”

凯蒂轻声叹息：“我爱上了这里的牧师，我爱她，我无法不去想她。每晚她都会来我的梦里，与我会面。我们在野地里欢爱，在河流中亲吻……我一次次陷进那样的梦中，我甚至还不知道她的名字，可我无法不去想她。”

“你若熟读过《圣经》，怎会觉得爱慕他人是种罪恶？”

“可是她……”

牧师打断了她：“‘我的佳偶，你甚美丽，你甚美丽。你的眼在帕子内好像鸽子眼。你的头发如同山羊群卧在基列山旁……’”

牧师停下来补充道：“仔细听这神圣的歌。”❶

“‘你的唇好像一条朱红线，你的嘴也秀美’，”她说，“触摸它吧，别害怕，你是美丽的。”

凯蒂听着她的声音，无法控制自己的手指，她颤抖着手，抚上双唇。

“‘你的两乳好像百合花中吃草的一对小鹿，就是母鹿双生的’，你的爱人会抚摸它们，亲吻它们，因为它们是美丽的。”

凯蒂把手伸向裙底，她细小、破碎的喘息声穿过了薄薄的木板，传入牧师的耳朵。牧师不动声色，继续念道：“‘我要往没药山和乳香冈去，直等到天起凉风，日影飞去的时候回来。’”

她沉吟片刻，语调平缓如水：“‘我的佳偶，你全然美丽，毫无瑕疵。’”

“你全然美丽，你的爱人倾慕着你。”

凯蒂的呻吟声变得有些痛苦，似乎饱受爱欲的折磨。无人开口，短暂的沉寂之后，她突然听到隔壁木门在响动——门被推开了，而她面前这扇狭窄又破旧的木门后，出现了一个人影。月光被挡住，透过镂花，凯蒂看见了她漆黑的袍。她想要尖叫，但似乎有什么扼住了她的喉咙、钳制了她的手腕，让她坐在那里，动弹不得。

门被拉开了，她日思夜想的牧师就站在她面前。

牧师挤进这个狭窄的空间，木门在她身后合上。“你爱我，”她的语气中只有肯定，没有疑问，“我也一样想要你。”

牧师平日里握过书脊和十字架的手，纤长且笔直，关节上长着薄茧，指甲修剪得圆润平滑。她像凯蒂梦中肖想的那个她一样，用指腹拭过凯蒂花瓣似的唇。

“你第一次走进这里，我就看到了你，”她说，“你总坐在最靠后的位置，很少与人交谈，你不主动寻找任何人，也不来找我。”

她的眼睛如绿宝石，闪着奇异的光。凯蒂突然想起了梦中的异兽，它也有着绿色的眼睛，欲望与屠戮的本性从中投射出来，像是贪婪的狼、邪恶的蛇。

“为什么不来找我？”

“我……”

“你叫什么？”她亲昵地贴着凯蒂的侧颈，温热的鼻息扑在她耳后。凯蒂被激得轻哼一声，她还没来得及回答，就听到牧师继续说：“我叫你天使。于我而言，你是主派给我的天使。”

“亲吻我，”凯蒂的声音细得几不可闻，“像梦里那样。”牧师便俯下身吻她，虔诚得仿佛在亲吻圣像的脚尖。“瑞吉娜，”牧师说，“这是我的名字，天使，记住我的名字。”

凯蒂轻声念她的名字。瑞吉娜，瑞吉娜。

瑞吉娜在凯蒂面前跪下去，她取下颈间的罗马领，松开两颗扣子，凯蒂看见她白皙的锁骨。瑞吉娜微凉的手伸进她的裙底，手掌贴上她滚烫的大腿根部。

凯蒂呻吟着，分开双腿向后靠过去，瑞吉娜迎上去，指尖探寻着湿润的玫瑰瓣，吻落在大腿内侧柔软的皮肤上，凯蒂颤抖起来。她的牧师着迷的在那处流连，之后又仰头望着她：“我的天使。”她动听的声音让凯蒂想起沐浴在月光中吟唱着婉转歌谣的夜莺。

她宝石般的绿色眼睛好像有魔力，让凯蒂恍了神。她掉进去，陷入爱欲泥淖中，被拉进情潮漩涡。“我的天使，”她的牧师再一次唤醒她，“拿着它。”

她往她手里塞了一个冰凉的物件。凯蒂回过神来，摊开手掌去看，她看见了瑞吉娜的十字架。一枚精巧的、神圣的十字架。凯蒂感觉手掌像过了电一般，她颤抖得更加剧烈：“主会……”

“主会赞美你，”瑞吉娜握住她的手，让她握紧它，“因你是美好无暇的。”

牧师在她濡湿潮热的花园里开拓着，她的手指拨动花瓣似的软肉，寻找甬道的入口。她碾磨抚弄顶端的红豆，仿佛是在亵玩伊甸园里的禁果。

凯蒂想，牧师才应当是天使。她穿行在风里，播撒雨水和雪花；她坐在云朵上拨动竖琴，吟唱圣洁的歌谣。她有难，她便从天堂落下来，来拯救她。

温暖的手指没入她的身体，掀起涌动的暗流，牧师在她紧窄湿热的甬道中快速抽动着手指。让人耳红心跳的水声回响在这逼仄的空间里，其中还掺杂着她低低的呻吟和哀叫。

瑞吉娜想要在这神圣的告解室里亵渎她，这里已经承载了足够多罪恶的秘密，并不介意再多容纳一个。她想弄哭她，她也确实做到了——头顶传来了细微的抽泣声。她哀求道：“求求你……不要……”

此时的牧师又不是天使了，她好似伊甸园里的蛇，是撒旦的化身，她游移上去，去亲吻天使眼角滑落的咸涩眼泪，接着又去吻她甜蜜的唇。

“我切慕你。”

我的心切慕你，如鹿切慕溪水。❷

高潮来临时，天使用没拿十字架的那只手去寻牧师的手。两人十指相扣，天使痉挛着到达了顶点，柔软的内壁绞紧了作乱的手指。牧师退出来，湿热的指在她白皙的腰上涂抹几下，便拥她入怀。她像只驯服的母羊，伏在牧师肩头喘息。

她的眼前仍有些泛白，但这会儿她终于又看见朦胧的月光和摇动的树影。她看见夜色中的玫瑰花窗。圣母画像在绸缎般绵软的月晖下显得格外柔和，月光给她镀上银色的光环，为她镶上明亮的泪滴。不知为何，天使的心又慌乱起来，在最接近主的地方，做这等罪恶之事，叫她的心怎能不乱。

牧师似乎懂她所想，她及时打断了她，也斩断了她与皎洁月色接触的机会。她的脸再次出现在她面前，那双含着碧绿深潭的眼睛凝望着她，让她再次坠入其中。

“不要害怕，”她听见她轻声叹道，“我会在你的梦中等待你。”

-

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> ❶ “神圣的歌”：指《雅歌》，单引号内全部内容均摘自《雅歌》。
> 
> ❷ “我的心切慕你，如鹿切慕溪水”：摘自《可拉后裔的训海诗》。
> 
> P.S. 本来想写R分开K的双腿像摩西分海，但觉得莫名喜感就放弃了这个形容（。十字架本来也该是做某事的道具，但觉得可能太冒犯了，所以也放弃了这个想法orz 后面叫K天使是因为，雨子是安琪儿（淦，梗好冷……


End file.
